villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Dr. Wily
Dr. Albert Wily is the main villain from the classic Megaman series. He is a knowledgeable scientist who wants to conquer the world. He devised many robots and many plans, but Megaman was always there to foil his plans. But Dr. Wily never gives up. He also doesn't seem to have a very good imagination for names. History Dr. Wily was always a knowledgeable person. He was a classmate of Dr. Thomas Light, and both of them graduated together, receiving their PhD almost simultaneously. The two were responsible for many great advancements in the field of robotics, but it was Dr. Light who always seemed to win the accolades. Dr. Light won the LIT Manual Design contest four years in a row, the World Engineer First Prize, and even won a Nobel Prize for Physics (Wily was nominated, but didn't win). At some unknown point in time, Dr. Wily was banished from the professional circuit for breaking scientific ethics with some of his experiments. Wily disappeared into his own self-imposed exile, and was not heard from again for quite a while. Years later in 20XX A.D. while Wily was gone, Dr. Light succeeded in completing designs for an independent humanoid robot, albeit one designed specifically for combat applications - Proto Man. However, after a violent defect was discovered in Proto Man's power core, he disappeared, and was found, broken-down, years later by the exiled Dr. Wily. He repaired Proto Man, and exchanged his solar power reactor for a nuclear one, knowing that this only provided a temporary fix. From here on out, Wily began formulating his plans for world domination as revenge against those who shunned him, while Dr. Light continued designing other robots for various purposes. When the day finally came and Wily declared his revolt, he stole six of Dr. Light's robots (eight in Mega Man Powered Up), reprogrammed them, and turned them on the world. Rock, a household robot built by Dr. Light, volunteered to be converted into a fighting robot, and thus Mega Man was born. Mega Man set out and stopped Wily's evil plans. Wily escaped Mega Man's clutches, and lived to strike again and again with more advanced Robot Masters he designed himself. Mega Man stopped his plans time and time again, even when Wily framed others for his schemes, like Dr. Cossack and even Proto Man himself. In the games Megaman The first game in the series, Wily uses the stolen robots from Dr. Light to take on the world, but is challenged by Megaman. He is fought on his fortress, where he uses his Wily Machine to fight in two phases. In the first part, he will just drop random shots. In the second part, he will use spiraling shots. after being defeated, Wily ask Megaman for forgiveness. Megaman 2 After some time, Dr. Wily returns once more, this time using his own Robot Masters to take on the world, and once again being challenged by Megaman. The fight once again is divided into two phases. In the first, he attacks using shots that go down then up in an arc. His weakness is the Atomic Fire. In the second phase, he attacks using bouncing shots. This phase is weak against the Air Shooter. After the Wily Machine is destroyed, Wily retreats to the back of his fortress, where he transforms into an alien robot. His only weakness is the Bubble Lead. As Megaman defeats the alien form, the room's lights are turned on, and is revealed that the alien was just an hologram controlled by Wily. Once again defeated, Wily begs for forgiveness. Megaman 3 Wily pretends to be reformed, and joins Dr. light in the construction of Gamma, which would be a peace-keeping robot. While they work on it, they also work on new Robot Masters and the Doc Robots. However, they all turn berserk for some reason, fleeing with some of Gamma's parts. Megaman is sent to fight them and retrieve the parts, but after the fight is over, Wily runs away with Gamma planning to use it to conquer the world. Megaman follows him to his fortress and fights his new Wily Machine. The machine has two phases, the first being weak to the Spark Shock and the second to the Hard Knuckle. After the machine is destroyed, Megaman finds that the Wily controlling it was a fake, so goes deep into the fortress, where Wily is waiting for him, controlling Gamma to defeat Megaman. The first form's weakness is the Shadow Blade, while the second is the Top Spin, which is very hard to hit. After being defeated, the fortress starts falling down, and both Megaman and Wily are crushed under debris. Protoman rescues Megaman, but is unable to find Wily, who is then presumed deceased. Megaman 4 A Russian scientist called Dr. Cossack sends a message to Megaman, challenging him to fight his Robot Masters to prove he was the best scientist in the world. Megaman defeats his robots and challenges him in his Siberian fortress, but the fight is interrupted by Protoman, who brings Cossack his daughter Kalinka, revealing that Wily had kidnapped her and forced Cossack to work for him. Megaman follows Wily to his fortress again. His new Wily Machine now have a skull motif that would be followed by all subsequent games. the first phase's weakness is the Ring Boomerang, while the second is the Drill Bomb. As it is destroyed, Wily escapes in his Wily Capsule, which also would become the final boss for the subsequent games. It's weakness is the Pharaoh Shot. As he is defeated, Wily escapes through a secret door while his castle crumbles. Megaman 5 Protoman apparently turns evil and unleashes an army of Robot Masters to take on the world, all while he kidnaps Dr. Light, leaving his scarf behind. Megaman, helped by Dr. Cossack, goes after Protoman, but refuses to fight him. Just then, the real Protoman appears and reveals the other was Darkman, a fake created by Wily to frame Protoman for his crimes. Megaman defeats Darkman and goes after Wily. Wily first fights using a giant press, the retreats after defeat. He now uses a new Wily Machine, that can be easily defeated with the Super Arrow. He again escapes in the Wily Capsule, whose weakness is Beat. Wily tries to escape, only to be followed by Megaman, who also rescues Dr. Light. But then the castle begins to crumble, as the ceiling falls over them. Megaman holds the ceiling, and Wily takes the opportunity to escape. Protoman appears again and helps Megaman and Light to escape. Megaman 6 Wily is unheard of for some time, when an eccentric billionaire known only as Mr. X promotes the first annual Robot Master Tournament, with robots from all over the world. When the eight finalists are decided, Mr. X reprograms them to obey him and decides to take over the world, claiming he had been using Dr. Wily all this time. Megaman takes the challenge and defeats the tournament robots, going after Mr. X. However, as Megaman defeats him, he reveals that he was actually Dr. Wily in disguise, running away to his new castle. Megaman fights his new Wily Machine, whose attacks involve jumping around and shooting. As the machine is destroyed, he continues the fight on the new Wily Capsule. All three forms are very weak to the Silver Tomahawk. Defeated once again, Megaman captures Wily, who is finally imprisoned. Megaman 7 The world was once again in peace, as Dr. Wily was spending his days in a high security prison. However, Wily always thought his plans might end with him arrested, so he devised four robots who would awake and look for him in case he remained a long time absent from his lab. After six months, the robots awake and start looking for their master. Megaman rushes into the scene, only to watch while the robots free Wily, who runs away. Megaman goes after him, but is confronted by a mysterious robot. After a brief fight, the robot identifies himself as Bass, saying that he and his partner Treble were protecting the city while Megaman was out. Megaman goes after the robots and defeats them, when Wily attacks a Robot Museum to steal Gutsman, also sending another four robots to attack the city. Megaman goes after the robots and finds Bass again, who was apparently damaged, and tells him to go to Light's lab for repairs. After the robots are defeated, Megaman returns to the lab only to find it destroyed, as Bass had blown the entire place. Wily contacts them and taunts them, telling that Bass was actually his creation. Megaman then goes after Wily on his new fortress, fighting Bass twice. he finally finds Wily, who attacks Megaman on his new Wily Machine, which just jumps around and throws some small walker robots. As the machine is destroyed, Wily continues the battle on the Wily Capsule, this one being infamous as the hardest fight against Wily. As Megaman defeats Wily once again, he decides to kill the mad doctor, but hesitates after Wily tells him that robots cannot harm humans. This gives Bass enough time to bust in the place and rescue Wily. Megaman then escapes the crumbling lab. Megaman 8 A meteor falls on Earth, and Dr. Light find some strange energy readings. Megaman, who was fighting Bass, interrupts the battle and goes after the meteorite, who have fallen on a uncharted island. Once on the island he finds Dr. Wily, who have been using that island as his base. He picked something from the meteorite, which he claims is more powerful than the island, and runs away. Megaman then finds a strange robot on the crash site and contacts Dr. Light, who goes to pick the robot while Megaman goes after Wily. Megaman fights four of his robots, all which seemed to be powered up by a strange form of energy, which Megaman collects and brings to Dr. Light. Suddenly, the mysterious robot wakes up and destroys the strange energy, running away after that. Megaman goes after him and they have a brief fight, but the robot runs away again. Protoman appears and tells Megaman the robot is going after Wily's new fortress. Megaman goes after him as well, only to be attacked by a giant robot that protects Wily's fortress. The mysterious robot helps Megaman and destroys the robot. He identify himself as Duo, telling Megaman that he was created to destroy the Evil Energy, a strange form of energy that feeds on evil thoughts and multiplies itself. Wily have obtained this energy and was now using it to power up his robots, but his fortress was protected by some kind of barrier. Megaman goes after Wily's new robots and destroys them, lifting the barrier on the fortress. Once there, he fights Bass once again and defeats him, but gets captured by Wily. Duo appears and saves Megaman again, but ends exhausted. Protoman then appears as well, taking Duo away while Megaman faces Wily. His new Wily Machine can be easily defeated using the Water Balloon, while the Wily Capsule can be defeated with either the charged Buster or the Flash Bomb. Defeated once again, Wily asks for forgiveness, to which Megaman ironically replies that it's the same old apology again. Suddenly, a portion of Evil Energy comes out of Wily's Capsule and attacks Megaman, something Wily wasn't expecting, as the entire place crumbles. Duo finds Megaman, but he's been badly hurt and was now infected with the Evil Energy. He removes the energy from Megaman, when Protoman appears. dou tells Protoman to give Megaman a message when he gets better. Megaman is taken to Dr. Light's lab and is restored. Protoman meets him, and gives him Duo's message. Mega Man (Archie Comics) Dr. Wily was Dr. Light's partner, but in Let the Games Begin! he stole Light's Robot Masters to conquer the world. Mega Man stopped Dr. Wily and he was arrested, but in Time Keeps Slipping he escapes. Wily creates his own Robot Masters and attacks Mega Man in The Return of Dr. Wily, and manages to take control over Mega Man, but Dr. Light and his robots manage to free Mega Man from his control. In Spiritus Ex Machina, Dr. Wily found the ancient computer Ra Moon in the Amazon rainforest, which rebuilt his eight Robot Masters and created new robots. Dr. Wily also found Shadow Man and Proto Man, repairing them to work for him. Personality Dr. Wily, as a mad scientist, is egocentric, arrogant, and very knowledgeable. Although his schemes seem to be based merely on his hurt pride and rivalry with Dr. Light. Videos XX-2T-yAplc q258hDDYI1M JdE-rGOUNUU nLckhZkF8f8 Vk_2ojGkeIM Category:Evil Genius Category:Mad Scientist Category:Archenemy Category:Megaman Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Final Boss Category:Bosses Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Heroes turned to the Dark Side Category:Power Hungry Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Robot Pilots Category:Outright Villains Category:Karma Houdini Category:Old Villains Category:Marvel vs Capcom villains Category:Big Bads Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Cowards Category:Non-Action Category:Humans Category:Male Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Gadgeteers Category:Hegemony Category:Megalomaniacs Category:Dictator Category:Comic Book Villains